


Velvet Sun

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Sweat, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: "You're a liar,” Steve tells him, grinning with bright eyes. Then he lifts Bucky’s cigarette to his lips and inhales. His eyes flutter shut like it's delicious, like it's taking him back too. He tilts his head backwards, exposing the long line of his throat, his back arching just slightly. Then he exhales the smoke slowly up into the air.Christ.Bucky's not sure if he's gonna make it off of this floor the same man he was. “I'm a dirty, rotten liar. You got my number, baby.”





	Velvet Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut ahead

“You're a real jerk, Barnes,” Steve says. He's rubbing his sweaty skin all along Bucky's back. “It'll only take a minute.”

“It's too hot to fuck and you know it.” Bucky's just putting him on, but it is hot as hell itself in their apartment. Steve, the cheap, got them a good deal on this apartment since they could only put in an AC in the bedroom. They're both in their underwear, sweating as Bucky tries to wash some dishes. They might be hot, but they still need clean plates. 

“Nuh uh,” Steve insists. He's been like this ever since he was ninety pounds of spit. The heat gets him going, makes him want skin on skin. It'd be a lie if Bucky said he didn't develop some Pavlovian response to the heat because of it. Even after all they've been through, Steve just wants to fuck during a heat wave. 

“Yeah huh. Plus, I'm busy.”

Steve sighs, real put upon. Then he wraps his arms around the back of Bucky's neck and jumps on his back. Bucky yelps and drops the cup he was washing into the sink so he can steady himself. 

“You're annoying.”

“So are you,” Steve tells him, kissing the back of Bucky's neck where his hair’s been tied up into a knot. 

Bucky figures he's washed enough dishes and decides that it wouldn't be the worst thing if he had to finish them later. He grips Steve's thighs and gets him into a better position. “What if I don't want to?”

“You do.” Steve wriggles his hips enough so that Bucky can feel his mostly-soft cock through his tiny little underwear. 

“I do not.”

“You to too- ah!” Bucky hops and spins around away from the sink. He makes a big show of bouncing into the living room. Steve laughs and hangs on for awhile. Bucky tickles the inside of his knee and that just makes Steve laugh and twitch more.

Eventually, Bucky finally manages to shake Steve off and he falls dramatically to the floor, hand over his forehead and everything. 

“Oh no! I've died!” Steve announces. He squeezes his eyes shut and stick out his tongue between his lips that are just curling into a suppressed smile. 

“Okay then, Juliet. I guess you're too busy dyin’ for Romeo to love on you like you've been whining for.” Bucky lies down on the floor next to Steve, who's still dramatically playing dead. He fishes around in his pocket for his pack of smokes and light before he leans over just far enough to grab the coffee mug Steve forgot about this morning (even though Bucky told him to pick it up four times). He gets himself as cozy as he can on his back and lights the cigarette, breathing in and letting the smoke out slow through his lips. He doesn't smoke too often anymore (the only reason he has a pack now is simply because Steve doesn't know pay attention to how much these damn things cost nowadays. His heart would give out right there and then if he did know) but it feels apt right in this moment. They're in Brooklyn, together in the heat of the summer, hot, sticky and in their underwear. Steve's being an asshole and all. Bucky takes another drag and lets the smoke unfurl around them like it could send them straight back to 1939 if it surrounds them enough.

“I'm not that dead,” Steve decides, sitting up. Unsurprisingly he scoots over and straddles Bucky's lap. “Thought you didn't want it anyway.” 

“I don't,” Bucky lies. Steve can't stay still on his lap and it's starting to make him hard. Steve reaches down and plucks the cigarette from between Bucky's fingers. Bucky's hands instantly move to Steve's thighs. He squeezes at the soft skin there, then takes his metal and moves it down to grip at Steve's ass through his little briefs. 

“You're a liar,” Steve tells him, grinning with bright eyes. Then he lifts Bucky’s cigarette to his lips and inhales. His eyes flutter shut like it's delicious, like it's taking him back too. He tilts his head backwards, exposing the long line of his throat, his back arching just slightly. Then he exhales the smoke slowly up into the air.

 _Christ._ Bucky's not sure if he's gonna make it off of this floor the same man he was. “I'm a dirty, rotten liar. You got my number, baby.” 

Bucky squeezes his hands on Steve's ass and makes him move his hips- just a little. Steve giggles, raising the cigarette to his lips once more to take a drag from it. “Christ,” he says, breathless and laughing a little still. He leans down and places the cigarette between Bucky's lips. Bucky has to take one of his hands off of Steve's ass to hold it, even though it almost pains him to do so. Steve keeps rolling his hips over his own. Bucky lets his head fall back, tilting his face away from Steve when he blows out the smoke. He hums, pleased and getting hard - really hard. Steve slides his palms up Bucky's bare chest and asks, “You really don't want it?” He leans down and bites the side of Bucky's exposed neck, making him gasp. “I can stop,” he pauses to suck a bruise just under Bucky's ear. The jackass, he knows that's Bucky's favorite spot. He moves his hips against Steve's and lets out a breathy sigh. “I don't wanna inconvenience you.”

“Pain in my ass, is what you are,” Bucky murmurs. He stubs out the cigarette into Steve's forgotten mug and turns his attentions back to his guy. “Yeah, I want it.”

Steve laughs against his skin, so sweet. He's always been like this when it's hot out, just clingy and horny and too beautiful for Bucky to ever say no to. “Tell me how you want me.”

“Jesus,” Bucky manages. “First I want you to take those little undies off.” Steve does sitting back enough for the both of them to undress all the way. Bucky sees that the front of his briefs are stained with precome. “Look at that, you're wet already.”

Steve rolls his eyes, grinning and turning red. “You like it.” He gives his cock a long, lazy stroke and takes his thumb to rub the precome around the head of it, almost absentmindedly. It makes Bucky's blood run hot. All he wants is for Steve to get back on him. 

He tells him so. “Come and get back on me. For someone who wants it so badly, you're being awfully slow.”

“You're unbearable.” Steve lays himself down over Bucky again, his skin is dampened with sweat. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, maybe. Steve rolls his hips again, braced on his thighs. “You gonna do me?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. Steve's biting at his lip and his cheeks are still flushed red. “But just stay here for now. Wanna make you come all over me.”

“Mmm, fuck,” Steve moans. His hips stutter at Bucky's words. It's not surprising, Steve's always turned to jello when Bucky runs his mouth 

Encouraged, Bucky continues. “Want you to rub yourself off on me like this.” He leans up and gives Steve a kiss. “Wanna feel how wet you can get.” He kisses Steve again, hotter this time, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve moans into it, rolling his hips so their cocks rub together. It's going to take all of Bucky's willpower to not blow his load before Steve does. It feels so good and Steve's so hot on top of him. 

Steve leans up to get a better angle, so Bucky wraps his hand- the metal one of course (it always makes Steve so hot)- around both of them. Steve moans, “Oh, oh God.” He throws his head back. Bucky takes his opportunity and reaches up to roll one of Steve's nipples in his fingers. Steve cries out, biting at his lip as he pants. 

“That's it, sweet thing. You're so damn sweet for me, huh? You feel good?”

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve's eyebrows are furrowed up. “Want you in me.”

“Soon. Soon, baby. You know what I'm gonna do after you come?” Bucky doesn't wait for Steve to answer. He's really working himself up now; whining high in his throat as he fucks into Bucky's fist. “I'm gonna fuck you right here on the floor. I'm gonna make you put your legs around my shoulders and give you want you want.”

“Please,” Steve moans. “Bucky, please.”

“I will, I will.” Bucky pinches at Steve's nipple again, then moves his hand to the other side to get it just as equally red and puffy. “All you gotta do is come for me. You gonna come for me, Steve? Come on, now. Give me what I want.”

“Oh, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve chants. He leans down and braces his hands by Bucky's head, still fucking into his fist. He seals his mouth over Bucky's and whimpers. 

“You should come.” Bucky reaches down and smacks at Steve's ass. Then he traces around Steve's hole gently with one finger. 

Steve gasps, pulling away from Bucky's lips just so that their lips are touching. He thrusts his hips once, twice more before they're stuttering and he moans, “ _Oh, oh,_ ” long and low as his cock twitches and shoots come all over Bucky's fist and stomach. Bucky moans at the feeling of the hot come hitting his skin. He keeps his hand around their cocks as Steve rides it out, both of them getting deliciously wet with it. Steve’s breath is still hitching when he starts begging for it. “Fuck me. You gotta fuck me.” He's panting against Bucky's mouth. “Need you.”

“God-” Bucky groans. He leans towards their coffee table where he knows they keep a bottle of lube in a basket on the bottom shelf. Things like this happen just as much as one would think. He uncaps it and gets his metal fingers even more wet. He slides one of them into Steve. He's still boneless from his orgasm, pushing his ass back into it. “I'm the unbearable one? You're something else.”

“Gimmie more,” Steve groans. He lets his head fall onto Bucky's shoulder. “Don't be an ass.”

Bucky adds a second finger, slick with come and lube, into Steve's ass probably a little too soon. Steve hisses at the stretch but pushes back against Bucky's fingers all the same. After Bucky gets a third finger inside of him, he realizes that Steve's been hard this entire time. It never stops surprising him, never stops making him want to slide inside of Steve and fuck him right. So that's what he does. He slides his fingers out and lines his cock up. Steve reaches back and steadies it, sinking himself down, down- eyes fluttering closed, making little breathy noises with his lips pressed tightly shut the entire time. When he's fully seated on Bucky's cock, he stop and moans, opening his eyes to look at Bucky. His cheeks are blushing, his chest too now. There's a bead of sweat dripping down his collarbone. Bucky gapes for a moment before he manages, “You're beautiful.” He leans up to lick the sweat from Steve's skin. “You got me. You got me so damn bad.”

Steve moans, breathy, “Buck.” 

Bucky can't help himself anymore, holding Steve's body close to his and rolling them over so that Steve's on his back. He blinks up at Bucky with those big, blue eyes. Bucky gives a light thrust and it makes Steve's head thump back onto the floor. “Fuck, baby boy. You're so good, feel so good.”

“You-” Steve tries, but he's interrupted by a harder thrust and is reduced to a moan instead. Steve's cock is already leaking again, precome pooling on his belly. Bucky grips his thighs and lifts them up around his shoulders just like he promised. “Oh, _oh, ah_!”

“Tell me you like it.”

“I do,” Steve mumbles. His eyes squeeze shut again. “I like it. Yeah, I - _oh_ \- I like it.”

“So damn tight.” Bucky's thrusting into him hard now, hard and just slow enough to make every movement count. He brushes Steve's prostate and Steve's hands fly up to his forearms to squeeze. His fingernails bite into Bucky's skin and it's nothing but liquid goodness. “So fucking good.”

Bucky's really sweating now along with Steve. He's already on the edge, but he knows that Steve is too. His mouth is open as he gasps every time Bucky thrusts in. Bucky leans down and bites his already abused nipple- just gently. Steve cries out and fists Bucky's hair in both hands. “Oh my god,” Steve moans, loud as hell. He sucks in air through his teeth as Bucky flicks at his nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Steve's hands fall to the floor and he pounds it a little with a broken sob. Bucky's got him practically bent in half, but hearing that noise come from Steve makes him fuck into him that much harder. He's practically growling. “Buck, Buck, _baby_ , oh my _god_.” 

Bucky groans into Steve's skin, says, “Mm baby, that's it.” Steve squeezes the muscles in his thighs and gets his hips positioned just how he wants them. He gasps, pounding at the floor again. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, _yes_!” Bucky feels Steve start to tighten up around him. He can feel Steve's cock smearing wetness all over their stomachs. His own balls are drawn up tight, heat pooling inside of him. “I'm gonna come,” Steve says, breath hitching. “You're gonna make me co-come.” 

“So come,” Bucky tells him. He bites down onto Steve's nipple again and thrusts into him real purposefully. It only takes a few more before Steve's whining and crying out and sobbing. He comes again, comes hard and his cock shoots between them. He tightens up around Bucky just fucking right and he's been so close for so long that that's all it takes for him to lose it. He moans into the skin of Steve's chest and listens as Steve whimpers at the feeling of being filled up. 

Steve hums, content and pleased. He leans down and kisses Bucky slow and deep. The laziness that comes from two orgasms in the heat shows right through his movements. “We’re filthy,” he says, giggling into Bucky's mouth. Bucky thinks that at this moment, he'd kill a hundred more men to make sure that Steve can stay this lazy and happy forever. 

“We've been filthy since we woke up in this hot ass apartment.” He kisses Steve again, just because he can. He's still inside of him. It's keeping him hard. 

“Let’s share a cigarette.” 

“That's a bad habit, Rogers,” Bucky teases. He grabs his pack and lights one up for them anyway. 

“They remind me of home,” Steve admits. He gives a little sigh and lays his head down onto Bucky's chest without moving enough to make Bucky slip out. For just a moment, Bucky can picture this same scene, just so many years before.

Bucky brushes his nose against Steve after he's exhaled. “Yeah,” he whispers. Then, because he's so damn in love with this sap he doesn't know what else to say. “This is pretty good too, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](unclesteeb.tumblr.com)!


End file.
